sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Ebert
Name: Elizabeth Ebert Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Homeroom: Mr. Dolph Hobbies and Interests: Visual Art, Music and Fashion Appearance: Beth's eyes are dark brown and almond shaped, surrounded by long dark lashes, that compliment her gentle face. She wears black rectangluar framed glasses, considering she can't see more than 10 feet infront of her if she doesn't. Her face has hints of Asian heritage stemming from her mother being Cambodian. She has high cheekbones, soft lips and a button nose adding up to make her look almost childish but beautiful at the same time. She has straight long black hair that is usually done up in a pony tail. Her attire is that of a normal high school girl. Faded jeans, t-shirt and a hoody. She is what people would call short, standing 5'4", however despite being short, she is not a twig. She has nice curves on a body that has substance. She was last seen wearing her favourite faded blue jeans with her pink t-shirt that she loved because it had a dancing cartoon cow on it, her favourite white zip-up hoody, and her black and pink converse shoes she had gotten for Christmas. Biography: Beth has lived a sheltered life. Her parents were very conservative with their daughter, doing everything in their power to keep Beth away from the temptations of a normal teenage life. Everything was pretty routine for them. Wake up, eat, school, come home, dinner, talk about school, homework and then an hour of T.V. before bed at 9PM every night. This didn't leave much room for much of a social life, so any friends Beth had, she held very dear and close to her. Beth was never allowed to watch the popular shows that glorify drugs and sex as well as other teenager activities. However she did get to see them when she would visit her best friend Janice's house. As Beth made more friends around her school, her world began to open up. She'd usually be the butt of simple jokes mainly due to the fact that she couldn't really catch on to them right away. Eventually, her friends helped her develop to where she could finally understand those sexual innuendo jokes. Yet she still maintained her innocence. Scholastically Beth does extremely well because of the pressure from home to excel. She has known a natural gift with visual art and chemistry. Her dream is to become a pediatrician. She wanted to become a pediatrician for one reason. When Beth was 14, she babysat for a 6 year old boy down the street. One day he fell ill and passed away from lack of appropriate care. Feeling somewhat guilty, it was then she decided that she wanted to help sick kids get better. Beth has always tried to live with the rule 'do to others, as you have them to do you'. This is important to her, because she always tries her best to go out of her way to help others and go the extra mile to cheer them up. She's the kind that's terrified of spiders, but wouldn't dare kill it. She has never had a problem attracting the opposite sex unfortunately due to her innocence she has this aura of being untouchable. She did have a relationship in grade 9 and 10 but it ended due to both sides not really knowing what to do. Just because she's beautiful, didn't mean she wanted to be touched. She was content with just holding hands, because she didn't see the point in going further at such a young age. That, and she didn't really know what to do with her hands anyways. Though she'd joke about it with her friends, she didn't really understand, nor did she really feel the need too. Beth has heard about SoTF in the past, but she thought it was a staged television show from another country. She began watching at Janice's house, on the nights that she'd be "working on math after school", the show 'BATTLE ROYALE' with Adam Dodd becoming her favorite character. This resulting in one of her goals becoming to meet the actor who plays Adam Dodd. She believed this up until the time she was kidnapped with everyone else. Advantages: Her personality and looks are enough to make strong allies, as she is the type that men just want to protect. Disadvantages: Beth gets uncomfortable around hostility, and she has trouble perceiving people's emotions. Number: Girl 36 --- Designated Weapon: M1 Garand Rifle Conclusions: Well well, quite the little angel we have here. If she’s anything like the other angels we’ve had, I think she’ll do well with that weapon. Though I sincerely doubt it. The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Elizabeth was adopted from Scipher by Baby_G. Evaluations Kills: Penelope Withers Killed by: '''Mariavel Varella '''Collected Weapons: M1 Garand Rifle (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *On May '07 Beth won the BKA. She was the first BKA winner that did not pick up the weapon. Threads The various threads that contained Beth. In order from first to finish. *Living a Dream *Little Known Facts *Empty Promises and Broken Dreams *Born as Ghosts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elizabeth Ebert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students